Tenno: Origins
by Admiral Rake Donsom
Summary: The Tenno, Warframes and the Lotus existed at the time of the Orokins, seemingly having caused the downfall of their creators. But, there is much more to discover before the people of the future can make a judgement. Who is the Lotus? Why do some of the Warframes have thoughts? All will be answered in time. Will not be continued until I finish my other two stories.


**A/N: This has just been posted to stem my annoying and randomly appearing ideas. It will not be continued until I finish Flipped or Fall of the Mighty: Diffractions. **

**I do not own Warframe or Dark Sector.**

(ENTER BREAKLINE HERE)

The Void. The place where all the Orokins' reasoning failed.

The Scientist couldn't help but marvel at how intriguing it was. As he stared upon it through tempered glass, light seem to swirl and curl around… whiteness… in the middle of dark space. But, he knew it wasn't light. It was solid, but un-capturable. It slipped through the claws of his robotic platform, passing through matter as if it wasn't there. Maybe to just confuse scientists even more, when you enter the void, all light is gone. Only at a certain point, the barrier between dimensions, do you see the brightness.

Within the Void, it was very similar to their space but also very different. Inside, the very being of his race's existence, a sort of parasite that even predates the steel reinforcing his arms, reacts in such different matter that you would think they were… angels. Not the corrupted metal and flesh of Orokins, but… true heavenly _souls_, that slowly dissipates from the lack of a vessel. Sadly, if one of them came back before they die, they would go insane. Their data would corrupt themselves and systems would fight against themselves, disintegrating into dust. The Void was no escape. It was an end.

But there wasn't anything else that they could turn to. None of their technology was usable because of their enemy and they couldn't fend off the might of trillions of septillions of by just sheer strategy alone, when they were just a few thousands.

Thankfully, the Void was not just an end. It was also a mean of rebirth. To start out with no sin, no problems, or… anything. And he was going to harness it.

"Send in Subject 1." High tech, almost organic, machinery moved around him. The arms of the ship moved to grab something inside of it and pulled out a light blue and transparent cylindrical object. Cords and machinery were encasing it, keeping its content frozen and alive.

It felt like a lifetime before the cryopod was inserted into the void. As the final parts of it disappeared into the unknown, the Scientist commanded the pod get ready to open. It was the moment of truth. He already had cameras and all sorts of sensors installed with the cryogenic systems, so he was able to watch the scene unfold in real time.

Data scrolled all around him, held in holographic screens, but his one eye was mostly focused on the video feeds. He saw every detail, from the vaporization of all extra water and other essential cryogenic liquids to the light flicker of an atmospheric shield. There is no room for mistakes.

It was about seven seconds before everything was set up, ready for their first real life test. He wasted no time before unlatching the hatch, exposing the live specimen to the Void. The Scientist could have just left the lid on, but this way, the reactions happened much quicker, a testament of his patience. Therefore, what happened was no surprise.

The semi-organic screamed. Even with all the advanced protection, the Void passed them easily. Through the cameras, the Scientist could horrifyingly see that his test subject's skin was _burning_ _off_. He didn't even pause for a second before he went through the motions to bring him back. The arms retracted speedily.

He turned off the holographic screens before rushing into the teleportation beam behind him. Because his craft was so small, he had no luxury for hallways and such, so tried to efficiently use all the space. A flash, and he was beside Subject 1's pod, safely inside his ship. His faced stretched in surprise at the sight.

Subject 1 was no longer an Orokin. His techno-organic outside protective layer was, with lack of a better word, cleansed. It was now a milky white, smooth and… _organic_. But the Scientist knew it was still half-mechanical. Medical machines of all sorts were around the ex-Orokin displayed information that verified his theories. But, even if it seemed like Subject 1 was stable, he was not. Small particles evaporated from his skin, whiteness mixed with darkness, showing that the disintegration sequence was starting.

"…did… …work?" The Scientist had almost tears in his eyes. His brave subject was _awake_ the whole time.

"It might have. But from your sacrifice, we will learn a lot more." He then said something to the ship board A.I. A huge piece of metal was brought in, held on claws and hovering over the open cryo tank. "Now, Lotus, you must be calm. If this fails, you will be completely gone." Silence and stillness was his answer.

The piece of metal was lowered down. Then, centimeters from the newly named Lotus, it just _warped_. Pieces of metal bent and broke, separated into chunks and stuck onto the milky white skin. Sounds of metal screeching echoed in the small room, and the Scientist had to turn off his audio sensors. When everything was done, the Lotus was only half covered by what seemed like cloth. His video sensors and upper head were covered with what seemed like a huge bulb, and the rest of his body was distinctively female, covered with ancient female garments. The only pure Orokin in this room widened his eyes as a few of his readings went off the chart.

'Lotus' then turned towards him. "I'm I stable, now?"

The Scientist shook himself from his shock and compiled the data he received from the medical scans. "Well, Lotus. It seems that… it was only partially a success. You are stable and got improvements…"

"Tell me. I have lived many years, crossed many bridges and jumped a thousand stars, just like all of us have."

"Alright. It seems that the Void has perfectly merged the Technocyte virus and yourself, while transforming the pure Technocyte plating that I pressed over you into some kind of protection. I would have guessed that this again would have given you improved speed, sword man skills… but this time… it seems to be different." 'Lotus' tipped his head to the side. "Well, to start… you are female now…" This time, he did look down.

"Scientist, my specialty isn't history like Historian, but doesn't this match…" The newly discovered 'she' didn't need to finish her sentence. They both knew what she was talking about.

"It seems like it reformatted you so that you look more like our roots." They both knew what he meant by 'root'.

"And what did you mean by 'again'? The first set of subjects just turned into dust instantly."

"Well… I already asked Historian for the history of the Technocyte virus and it seems that… the first perfect, stable and infected organism was a being named Hayden Tenno. When he once got too close to a piece of Technocyte metal, it curved around him, turning into a suit of advanced armour. A Warframe. It improved his swordsmanship, protection and other facts. It is also the reason why this project is named 'Tenno'. If… you wanted to call yourself that… you could say that you are the first Tenno, even technically you are not complete…" Lotus glared at him, sensing that there was something that he wasn't telling her. She sat up in her now warm cryo pod. "And... you got improved neurons? Like an improvement of 230% efficiency and 334% memory? Yeah…"

"Scientist…" That tone would have chilled the Scientist to the core if he didn't already disable his emotion cores.

"Ah… you might have… uh… maybe…" A low, but still somehow polite, growl voiced Lotus' quiet but dangerous anger. "Yourweaponsystemshavebeendisabled!"

"Can you please repeat that?" It sounded sickly sweet. The only Orokin in the room slowly tried to escape as he inched towards the teleportation beam, but then Lotus moved between him and it. For some reason, the pose of the first ever female in thousands of years still ringed alarm bells in whatever male genes that weren't corrupted inside him.

He released himself to his fate. "The Void…" He reached for the right words mentally. "…may have affected you a bit too long. Like, a nano-second!" He said the last quickly. "So, for some reason, the Void wanted to purify your weapon connection systems. Now, all you have is the bare minimum systems for you to function normally!"

The Lotus crashed to the ground in a very formal manner, not that anyone would know how someone could do that, and sighed. It wasn't exactly as if she liked the constant war and fighting. It was just that the weapon system is something very important to the Orokins. To lose it is like losing your soul or something stupid like that.

The Scientist sighed too. "But don't worry! You can still be helpful! You could… uh… help with Strategist! Or Politician!"

"That is a possibility that I must consider." Then she turned again to her companion. "Fix your mistakes. I should count as a success, no matter how small, and it seems this project has gone towards the right direction." The Scientist nodded almost immediately. The Lotus stepped to the side to let him go to the cockpit.

When he was gone, she started on cleaning up her own cryo pod. It was still filled with spilled cryogenic fluids and some parts were displaced from the quick removal from the Void. With a sigh, she got to work. All Orokins, no matter how modified, were supposed to contribute. But, only latter will she finally find out that it was actually something much more ancient that push her to do it.

"Insert Subject 2 and remove after exactly 0.32949 seconds." She heard from the intercom, though it was not directed at her. The first ever Tenno quickly removed the cryo pod from the cargo room and into the storage area through the teleportation beam. Then, she reset the medical instruments and other essentials to prepare for the arrival of the next test subject. If all went right, they might get the perfect Tenno.

"Lotus, you might want to- "

"It is done. I have prepared all essentials."

"Alright. It is entering…" Then, with a flash, another cryopod appeared right where it was supposed to be. Just like how the Scientist did it, she first took scans of the naked transformed Orokin before she applied the containment sequence. The Scientist received the data wirelessly. "Hm… King seems a bit more… malleable than you… no gender? And he's not conscious yet… His DNA…! Are those receptors? As if… hm… Let's test…" and just like before, a metal piece moved into the room held by another claw and was slowly lowered onto the naked body of the not-Orokin. Same thing happened, but his time, the metal… sort of… exploded. Instead of only covering parts of the almost humanlike body, it wrapped around it like a cocoon before contracting to fit the being.

Both of the people present and watching (through cameras) gasped, even if Lotus' one was much reserved. The armour around subject 2… it looked _exactly_ like…

"Excalibur…" Excalibur. The armour the legendary Tenno wore in the past, one of the greatest relics they have in the Vault. They had just recreated it!

"Aargh… What happened?" The Lotus gave the ability to manipulate the machines back to the Scientist before rushing to the newly awoken Oro – Tenno. "I… did we succeed?" She tended to him, a gentle smile appearing on her face. Then, the only fully Orokin sentient sent another burst of data to her. It made her smile grow.

"Yes. You are the first, King. The first perfect Tenno. Our old race's savior."

(ENTER BREAKLINE HERE)

**A/N: I have no clue how Hayden Tenno got his Warframe. Feel free to correct me. **

**Anyone want to Beta any of my stories? I have no clue how to get one.**


End file.
